Alaric and Jo's wedding
Alaric and Jo's wedding took place in I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime. Season Six In I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, the wedding started and when they were about to saying their vows when Kai appear and stabbed Josette in the stomach, made an explosion and a noise that makes everyone grab their ears and scream in pain. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Jo is the first causality that causes the Gemini Coven to react against Kai. Simultaneous Liv was caught under a pile of rubber and was pulled out by Tyler however she realize she would die soon unfortunately thanks to life-link of the current Gemini Leader her oldest brother Kai who committed suicide. Not wanting Tyler to die with her and not get his full second chance of life. She beg him to do a mercy kill which he reluctantly did which left him guilt ridden, but back being a triggered werewolf again as he attempted to kill Kai now an vampire-witch hybrid, but it was Damon who delivered the blowing kill to save Bonnie. Season Seven In Best Served Cold, Alaric and Jo's wedding tape is on in Alaric's home, but Valerie Tulle confirms that the Gemini Coven were performing a spell to save Jo's unborn babies after she was killed by Kai. Valerie later helps Alaric Saltzman find where his unborn twin daughters are and it turns out that Jo's Gemini Coven spelled the twins out of Jo's dying womb and into Caroline Forbes' vampire womb, shocking Alaric and Caroline. Trivia * Fans have dubbed this wedding as The Red Wedding due to similarities of The episode The Rains of Castamere which featured the series own infamous Red Wedding. * It was revealed by Valerie watching Alaric's wedding video that the coven wasn't attempting to create another prison for Kai (since they realized it would be pointless since he already escaped the already 2 existing ones) that they were saving Alaric and Jo's twin daughters which they were successful in doing so, but it wasn't revealed until later. * Kai cursed Elena into a magical Sleeping Beauty Coma during this event linking her life to Bonnie's. So this was the last event Elena attended ever during the course of The Vampire Diaries series. However, the sleeping beauty spell was broken by Bonnie without the cost of her life in the future, which woke up Elena in I Was Feeling Epic. Deaths * Joshua Parker * Olivia Parker * Josette Laughlin * The Gemini Coven Gallery wedding01.png wedding02.png wedding03.png wedding04.png wedding05.png wedding06.png wedding07.png wedding08.png wedding09.png wedding10.png JoAlaric6X21.jpg VD621B 0268r 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg VD621B 0501r 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg VD621B 0450r 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg VD621a 0028r 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg VD621a 0090r 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg VD621a 0178r 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg VD621a 0288r 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg VD621B 0032r 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg 6X21-96-StefanCaroline.png 6X21-100-ElenaDamon.png See also Category:Events Category:Season 6 Events Category:Weddings, Bachelor and Bachelorette parties